Remember
by katierosefun
Summary: [Post season-finale.] "Kanan is lucky to have you, Ezra," Ahsoka said at last. "And you are lucky to have him. I believe that in many years, you two will be able to find one another if such danger arises again." [Friendship.]


**Hello, everyone! Katierosefun aka Caroline here - and I'm in Arizona. (Travelling - got some Wifi!) Is anyone else still freaking out over the season finale of ****_SWR? _****Because I am! My childhood hero is ****_back_****, baby! Unfortunately, FF didn't bother adding Ahsoka to the character list yet, so...*sigh* But still. I'll be patient. **

**Enjoy! **

* * *

_Remember _

Ever since Ahsoka Tano had boarded the _Ghost_, it was like everything was getting kicked into high gear. Hera was certainly acting happier than usual, which only led everyone to believe that she might have known Ahsoka long before the rebellion. Ezra Bridger didn't mind Ahsoka's company, either – if anything, he rather liked her. She was, for one thing, a Jedi, and she seemed to know many tricks up her sleeves. All the same, Ezra couldn't help but to notice the subtleness that the Togruta carried around with her. Kanan, on the other hand, seemed to equally admire Ahsoka – but at the same time, there was a very…odd atmosphere around the two, which made Ezra wonder if they, too, knew each other in a different life.

Sabine and Zeb seemed to get along with Ahsoka as well – Sabine, more because she finally understood who the mysterious Fulcrum was and is; Zeb, who only shrugged his shoulders and grunted halfheartedly, "She saved our hides. That counts for something."

And Chopper – well, Ezra was sure Chopper didn't mind Ahsoka's presence, either, mainly because the Togruta showed so much affection for the droid.

And whenever Ahsoka talked, she was confident to bring any opinions to the table. She believed in something – a better future – and that was all that made the difference.

Ezra never imagined that he'd find a person like her being afraid of something.

xXx

For the fifth time that night, Ezra awoke with pounding heart and panicked breaths. He could feel sweat dripping down the back of his shirt – crawling around his chest – and it took him a few minutes to get his bearings. Ezra sucked in a long breath and kicking off the blankets, started to count down every illusion and every real thing that came to mind.

_1\. __Ezra was on the Ghost. Not on an Imperial ship. _

_2\. __Kanan was rescued. He is now on the Ghost. He is safe. _

_3\. __Ezra is safe. _

_4\. __No one is getting murdered or hurt. _

_5\. __The nightmare was just a nightmare. _

Still, Ezra found himself swinging from his bunk – and walking quietly past Zeb, the boy opened the door. He started for Kanan's quarters, as he had been doing in the last few nights. Ezra tried to ignore the hum of the door as it opened – and instead stared at his mentor, who, thankfully, hadn't woken. Ezra let out a soft breath of relief and retreated. He rested his forehead against the wall; concentrating on relaxing, Ezra slowly peeled himself away. However, instead of walking back to his own quarters, he took to wandering around the _Ghost. _

It didn't take the teenager too long to find the ramp to Lothal grounds – only, Ezra stopped short when he realized that he wasn't, in fact, alone.

"Ezra. Couldn't sleep?" Ahsoka Tano asked without turning around.

"Did you hear me?" Ezra asked.

"In a way," Ahsoka replied. "Come. Sit."

Ezra hesitated – but when Ahsoka didn't say anything else, he walked forth. He plopped himself next to the Togruta and folding his hands on his lap, he asked, "What are you doing here?" Ahsoka turned to look at Ezra, her bright eyes intent. "Same reason as you," she replied simply. She gestured, adding, "I had much to think about. Besides…" A smile twitched at the corners of her lips as she murmured, "It's nice to have some quiet around. It does wonders."

Ezra stared. "Is that supposed to be Jedi thing?" he asked uncertainly.

Ahsoka laughed, though not unkindly. "No, Ezra," she replied. "It's an every-person thing." She let her hands fall to her lap and said, "I could sense you were uneasy about something. What is it?"

Ezra startled. "You can –"

"You'll have to forgive for intruding on your emotions," Ahsoka interjected apologetically. "But it was hard to ignore." Ezra's shoulders rounded over. "Oh." He said shortly. Rubbing his hands over his arms, Ezra said quietly, "But for the record, you're right. I was…thinking. About Kanan. About people in general. Ever since we got him back, it's been…" His voice drifted. "It's been difficult. Just a little."

Ahsoka's features softened – though Ezra didn't think it was from sympathy. More like understanding, which bewildered Ezra even further. "That is only reasonable," she said softly. "It is every person's instinct to feel frightened or unease after a storm passes." _If you can call it that, _Ezra thought. Still, he nodded. "How did you know?" he asked uncertainly.

"It's like looking into a mirror, Ezra," the Togruta replied. "There are certain things – memories – that are practically engraved on our faces from the moment we experience pain." Ezra only blinked.

Ahsoka smiled. "I must sound very cryptic," she stated.

"Just a bit," Ezra replied almost instantly. Realizing what he had said, the boy flushed and added hurriedly, "Not that it's a bad thing. I'm not used to – I mean, Kanan is usually – but you're not –" He stopped himself abruptly, feeling more and more humiliated at the absence of words. Unable to convey his emotions, Ezra gesticulated wildly, which Ahsoka only laughed at.

"I understand," Ahsoka replied. "I used to have teachers and friends who were, if anything more confusing." Ezra brightened – just a little bit. Kanan didn't always talk of the Jedi – only that there were thousands upon thousands of them, and that they had certain beliefs and sayings and methods…but there really weren't any specifics. For one, Kanan never spoke of any friends he might have had – which Ezra supposed he could understand, but the vagueness made everything harder to imagine…

"Who were they? What were they like?" Ezra asked. He paused. "That is, if you don't mind me asking."

Ahsoka tapped her chin thoughtfully. "Well…" she murmured. "There was this one man I knew – and you've seen him, I heard. Obi-Wan Kenobi." Ezra's eyes enlarged. "You've met him?" he asked excitedly. Ahsoka smiled. "Met him? I knew him – he was – and still is – a friend of mine. He often bewildered me with his own sayings and lessons – but was overall quite a kind and wise person." Ezra let out a soft, "whoa." Then, he asked, "What else?"

Soon, Ezra was listening to stories about the days that were from Ahsoka – of men called clone troopers who all looked the same but acted differently. There were mentions of men called _Rex_ and _Fives _and _Echo_ – all peculiar names, but when asked about them, Ahsoka's eyes glittered, though not happily. She only said, "They chose the names for themselves." And that was all on the topic. But Ahsoka also mentioned children who were Force-sensitive – younglings with bright attitudes and enthusiasm of becoming well-known Jedi. ("There was this one group of younglings who rescued me from a gang of pirates," Ahsoka reminisced fondly.) There were senators who acted kindly and politely towards Jedi and treated Ahsoka as if she was an equal – there were other senators who were prejudiced and silly. There were tales of bounty hunters and the Hutt clan ("I had to rescue one Hutt baby – I called him Stinky," Ahsoka said with a giggle) and anything in between – all tangled up in the web of lies and deceit that were and are always present in times of chaos. In other words, Ahsoka had story on top of story on top of story of all the times she had as a younger girl. Slowly, Ezra's fears drifted away and he was left to imagine and dream of what possibilities must have been around.

"Kanan is lucky to have you, Ezra," Ahsoka said at last. "And you are lucky to have him. I believe that in many ways, you two will be able to find one another if such danger arises again." Ezra smiled hopefully. "Do you really think so?" he asked. Ahsoka nodded her head. "It may not always be easy, and it may not always come in the way you expect, but you'll see."

Ezra grinned. And yawned. Ahsoka beamed at Ezra, saying, "I suspected you'd be tired – you should get some sleep now." Ezra nodded shyly and stood to his feet. As he started back up the ramp, Ezra called, "Ahsoka?" The Togruta turned. "Yes?" she asked gently.

"You're out here, too. Do you…" Ezra's voice drifted. Clearing his throat, he tried again, "Do you also get nightmares?" Ahsoka's smile faded. She looked down at the ramp and murmured, "Occasionally, yes." Ezra stared. "About what?" he asked.

Ahsoka pressed her lips together sadly. "Like you, Ezra," she said softly, "I had – have – a friend who I cared for deeply. You might even say that I…loved him, the way you love Kanan, or the way you love a sibling or your best friend." She took in a breath. "He was also a Jedi. He was a…good man. A good person." The light seemed to dim in Ahsoka's eyes as she whispered, "Only unlike you, I never got to see him again. I don't know where he is; I don't know if he's safe and I don't know if I'll ever be able to see him again. I simply do not know."

Ezra's heart sank. "I'm…sorry." He said quietly. And he was. It didn't seem fair for Ahsoka – for anyone, in fact – to suffer such a loss. The older woman sighed tiredly. "Go sleep, Ezra," she said, her eyes still trained on the ramp. "And remember what I said."

Ezra nodded. He started to walk back up the ramp and then, he called out, "Maybe we can find him. Your friend, I mean."

"That would be nice," Ahsoka only replied.

Ezra bit down on the inside of his cheek and headed back into the ship.

* * *

**A/N - Some of you guys might know that _Star Wars: the Clone Wars _was - and still is - my favorite television show of all time. I was a kid when it came out, and the ending seriously broke. My. Heart. The fact that old faces (R2-D2, Bail Organa, Obi-Wan Kenobi, Ahsoka Tano *screams*) are returning with my favorite Space Family is just...*sobs in a choked voice* I'm. So. Happy. (And let's not talk about Anakin/Darth Vader right now because I don't need to wail on and on about my precious Skyguy.)**

**Reviews are always great! Constructive criticism is tolerable, but flames are not!**


End file.
